Procrastinación
by LaLa Do
Summary: Las distracciones que puede tener un ambiente de trabajo. O el arte en que Sasuke no posterga sistemáticamente a Naruto. AU. SasuNaru.


Masashi **Kishimoto** © Naruto. Historia** Universo Alterno. **Sasuke x Naruto.

Repite conmigo: Procrastinación. **Pro-cras-ti-na-ción.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Procrastinación.<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Todos_ de alguna forma u otra procrastinan seguido y sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pero Sasuke tenía un grave problema de procrastinación. Un agudo problema. Podría haber sido en un nivel normal como lo hace la mayoría de las personas del planeta Tierra, pero no. No porque en su vida se había cruzado la mente y cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto. Y por eso, sólo por eso, Sasuke era un consumado 'procrastinador'.

Para Sasuke, la procrastinación sólo incluía a gente depresiva, tonta, ignorante o perezosa, por lo que pensaba que siendo él una persona tan perfecta era impensable creer que era alguien con un agudo problema de procrastinación.

Pero ahí estaba.

La procrastinación impidiéndole hacer su reporte del Balance General para finalizar de una buena vez las finanzas de ese mes.

Eran las **08:20 a.m**., el tiempo justo para empezar a teclear frente a su computador y manejar el software de la empresa para la que trabajaba. Pero al tiempo en que su dedo índice estaba sobre la tecla 'Enter' para pulsarla, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha en un punto entre su monitor y la impresora. A lo lejos, en un escritorio levemente decorado personalmente con tonos naranjas empezaba a sentarse Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquel otro trabajador que, como casi siempre, llegaba con varios minutos de retraso —o quizá era que Sasuke, al igual que otras personas que no se consideraban 'procrastinantes' (Neji, Shino y Gaara), llegaba innecesariamente demasiado puntual—.

Naruto con una enérgica sonrisota mañanera también se fijó en él. El rubio abriendo campo entre las cosas sobre su mesa, elevó una mano con la palma abierta y empezó a agitarla como saludo; después de eso hizo el gesto de ahogarse, un gesto que hacía alusión a que precisamente estaba ahogado en trabajo.

Sasuke en su puesto bajó la mirada negando con su cabeza pero se permitió mantener una sonrisa a lo largo de sus labios.

Entonces por fin dio 'Enter' y una pequeña ventana se abrió en el monitor. Durante diez minutos estuvo mirando concentradamente la lista de números frente a él, verificando que estuvieran correctamente ordenados para hacerle las ecuaciones necesarias. Sin embargo, cuando por un segundo desvió sus ojos nuevamente en el espacio entre su monitor e impresora, vio que Naruto no estaba donde debería estar.

Sasuke evitó con todas sus fuerzas arrugar el ceño mientras hizo rápidamente un barrido visual por toda el área.

Un poco más allá, en el pequeño espacio de la máquina de fax, estaba Naruto que, moviendo levemente su cabeza a cada lado, parecía estar tarareando una canción mientras esperaba que algún papel saliera por la rendija del fax.

Sasuke se encontró así mismo suspirando y para el bien de su orgullo esperaba que no fuera de alivio.

Entonces, fijándose mejor vio la estúpida expresión que tenía Naruto ante semejante comportamiento infantil y Sasuke sin apartar la mirada tanteó por las cosas sobre su escritorio hasta que halló su teléfono inteligente y de inmediato lo elevó frente suyo. Pulsó como un maniaco unas mil veces tomándole fotos al rubio hasta que en la última de las imágenes éste quedaba para la posteridad con una cara molesta, arrugando la frente y mirando en dirección al fotógrafo.

Sasuke al ver ahora como el rubio se dirigía hacia él, torció los ojos y dio medio giro a su asiento para así darle la espalda.

—Ey, Sasukeee. ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Sólo sonó un 'Hmp' proveniente del otro trabajador.

—Tienes que borrar esas fotos, ¿me oyes, Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!

—No, no lo haré.

—¡Pero, Sasuke! ¿Y si Sakura las ve? ¡Eres malo!

—Y tú un grandísimo tonto, ¿por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

—Maldito seas, Sasuke-baka —dijo Naruto y se apartó a su propio puesto refunfuñado.

Sasuke giró nuevamente en su asiento y tamborileó un poco sobre la mesa mientras veía atento al rubio caminar.

Volvió a fijarse en su computador y unos minutos después el pequeño icono del correo interno de la empresa avisaba que había recibido un e-mail. Abriéndolo vio que era uno de Naruto y bufó.

**09:15 a.m.**

**De: Naruto****(a)Fuego&Remolino .com **

**Para: Sasuke**(a)****Fuego&Remolino .com **  
><strong>

**Asunto: Sasuke-baka.**

**Mensaje: Sasuke-baka.**

Sasuke miró hacia su lado derecho y se encontró con el rostro de Naruto sacándole la lengua. Se recordó a sí mismo que como persona perfecta que era no debía tener tales actitudes infantiles, por lo que no le devolvió el gesto al rubio. Sin embargo se incorporó mejor en su mesa y empezó a teclear algo.

Algo que no era precisamente sobre su labor con la empresa; pero sí, muy infantil sí.

'**Igual me quieres así'**

'**¿Cómo un idiota amargado con cara de estreñido?'**

'**Usuratonkachi' **

'**¡Teme!'**

Sasuke no respondió dejándolo ganar por esta vez.

Fue por un café.

Luego decidió llevarle uno a Naruto, entreteniéndose con la expresión que puso éste cuando probó la muy amarga bebida que no tenía absolutamente ni un grano de azúcar.

Criticó algo del trabajo de su compañero y por fin regresó a su propio escritorio.

Por un momento consideró borrar las fotos recién creadas… pero _bah_. Ni siquiera eran tan ridículas y patéticas como la ridícula y patética foto de perfil que tenía Naruto en su página de aquella blasfemia de red social. Sasuke, sin fijarse que el reloj ya dictaba las **10:15 a.m**., decidió a través de su celular entrar a tal página web. Sí, también tenía una cuenta en la buena-para-nada red social, pero dado que la privacidad de Naruto no dejaba que desconocidos lo contactaran, Sasuke se vio 'obligado' a hacerse una cuenta. Claro que su foto ni siquiera había sido subida aún.

Ahora, con una mano sosteniendo nuevamente el pequeño aparato tecnológico y con la otra sosteniendo su mentón, empezó a pasar por entre el álbum virtual de las fotos que el rubio sí había subido.

Todas le sacaban una sonrisa de burla y todas las miró a pesar de que era la enésima vez haciéndolo.

Paró en una donde estaban ambos —la única— y decidió por fin en toda su vida hacer un comentario.

'_Guapo el tipo de la izquierda'._

Casi de inmediato surgió una nueva respuesta.

'_Yo creo que es un idiota malagradecido'._

Sabía que su compañero no tenía un celular como el suyo, así que supuso que Naruto —muy seguramente con ayuda de aquel tipo de informática, Nara Shikamaru— había logrado burlar el bloqueo de los computadores de la empresa a esa clase de páginas. Sasuke volvió a comentar en la foto con un '_Yo creo que el idiota malagradecido es el de la derecha, Usuratonkashi'._

Sasuke sólo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que pocos minutos después en el perfil del rubio la situación sentimental había pasado de 'En una relación' al 'Es complicado'.

Eso quedó para siempre grabado en la web a las **11:05 a.m.**

Sasuke se acordó un poco sobre su reporte y luego de trabajarlo por otros diez míseros minutos más, decidió ir a la pequeña cocina en el pequeño vestíbulo a su izquierda a hacerse otro café. Era un dato aislado el hecho de que Naruto también se encontraba allí.

Después volvió a su puesto de trabajo sólo para dejarse tentar en abrir aquella otra cuenta que tenía del inútil e innecesario servicio de microblogging. También era un dato aislado el hecho de enterarse qué babosadas había escrito Naruto el día presente.

Fue inevitable el paso del tiempo. Sasuke, luego de hacer otros diez minutos de _verdadero trabajo_, miró el reloj de pared de la oficina para ver que faltaban menos de quince minutos para las **12:00**. Arrugó el ceño cuando recordó las palabras de su hermano Itachi esa misma mañana. Palabras de burla sobre que él era un 'procrastinador'.

Pero de todas formas, y aún teniendo en cuenta que en realidad había progresado en _nada_ su labor, no atribuyó las actividades de esa mañana a un problema de _procrastinación. _

No, no es como si fuera de esas personas 'procrastinantes' que dejaban a un lado las cosas importantes —estresantes, aburridoras, tediosas, largas— por hacer otras cosas más entretenidas. Y supuestamente menos provechosas.

Sasuke giró su cabeza para ver a un Naruto que bostezaba de hambre. 'Hmp'. Quizá entretenidas, ¿pero no provechosas?

Tres días después, la especie de 'despido' que recibieron ambos de la empresa al menos le confirmó a Sasuke que él para Naruto también resultaba ser una cosa más entretenida que el trabajo.

—Sasuke, mamá me dijo que era un bueno para nada y que regresara sólo hasta que pensara bien las cosas o nunca iba a pasar de recibir faxes por el resto de mi vida.

—Mi hermano dijo que _'mejor tomara unas vacaciones'_ —habló Sasuke y omitió la parte en que su hermano le dijo que la señora Kushina también pensaba lo mismo de él.

—Es que siempre haces las cosas mal'ttebayo.

—¡Tú eres el que hace las cosas mal! ¡Siempre!

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y parado sobre su cama.

—Tengo nuevas películas, dobe —contestó Sasuke permitiéndose una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Películas? ¿De esas raras que no entiendo? Mejor vayamos por ramen, de veras.

—Bueno, hay ramen en mi casa. —Sasuke dio media vuelta y empezó a salir de la casa de Naruto.

—¡Ey, espera! ¡Sasuke, aún estoy en ropa interior! ¿Recuerdas?

—No necesitarás mucha ropa en mi apartamento, ¿recuerdas?

Quizá no era un grave problema de _procrastinación _en ambos. Quizá simplemente estaban idiotizadamente enamorados.

.

* * *

><p><em>LOL, ¿a que se cansaron con la palabra procrastinación? <em>Sí, eso que pasa cuando tienes tareas que hacer pero te pones a chatear, jugar...bla bla... _Igual espero haya valido algo de pena._

**SasuNaru **is love~

Escrito para Rinix :p Para que no moleste tanto (? Por ahora.


End file.
